


Eatin' Good in the Neighborhood

by NicNack4U



Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amara Mentioned, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Applebee's, Canon Related, Castiel Likes Bees (Supernatural), Castiel Likes Cats (Supernatural), Chuck Shurley Mentioned, Coda, Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, John Winchester Mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mary Winchester mentioned - Freeform, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Post-Episode: s15e15 Gimme Shelter, Research, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Some Humor, Some Plot, Talks of future character death, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), The Empty (Supernatural), The Shadow | The Entity, dining out, going out to eat, rated for language, talks of the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: To conclude his speech, Sam holds out his beer. "So, for now, here's to Team Free Will two-point-oh." Dean, Castiel and Jack echo his cheer, clanking their beer bottles together with his.They drink until their bottles are half-empty and slam them back down onto the table, and sit in silence, looking or glancing at each other as if Chuck is going to appear and rip them all away from each other in this moment, with no warnings or goodbyes.Dean breaks the somber mood with a playful smack to the tabletop and a smirk. "Y'know what? Screw Chuck, screw destiny, screw the Empty. And, y'know what? Screw Billie, too! Let's go out to eat tonight. We deserve to celebrate being a family one last time."ORCas tells Sam and Dean what Jack told him. What Billie's real plan is for Jack.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549549
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Eatin' Good in the Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! New coda!! And so last minute too lmao. Blame my brain lol. I couldn't think of anything to write, and just a few minutes ago I automatically thought of Applebee's, and honestly, I couldn't even tell you why bc idk either. 🤷♀️🤣
> 
> So, this fic is brought to you, unofficially, by Applebee's and writing prompts I found on Pinterest. 👍😀👍
> 
> ALSO: I'm retconning the fact that Cas doesn't like cats. Bc, wtf was that, like, seriously?? He has never before this episode shown a dislike for them, but then again, the show's writers do like to write over each other's scripts and retcon everything. So, here I go, fixing their messes... *Exasperated, tired sigh and eyeroll.* Again. 🙄
> 
> ALSO also: Dean & Cas are married, but Dean still flirts with women, and Cas doesn't mind. He just likes to be playfully exasperated with his hunter husband. 
> 
> The bit about the Impossible Burger is true. I had to look up vegan options for Sam, and saw the burger on a vegan-option list for Applebee's on this website: https://veganfoundry.com/vegan-options-at-applebees/
> 
> EDIT OCT. 27, 2020 at 12:40 AM (EST): Edited some spelling errors and took out the weird spacing that was there. I looked it over twice, and it should be fixed now. Please let me know if I missed anything.

**PREVIOUSLY ON SUPERNATURAL:**

**NOW:**

"Wha - Whaddya mean you've 'got something to tell' me and Sam?" Dean pauses in his beer drinking and asks his angelic husband gruffly. "And whaddya mean 'in case you don't make it back'?" 

He tries not to slam the glass as he sets it back onto the table. He pleads with his eyes. Castiel sighs tiredly. 

"Just... Dean, please wait here while I go get Sam and Jack, and we will discuss this as a family." 

He doesn't wait to hear Dean's protests. 

When the whole family gathers together in the bunker's library, the angel starts to explain. Jack shakes his head.

"No, Cas," he pleads to his surrogate father. "Please don't tell Sam and Dean! You promised." 

Castiel sighs sadly. "I'm sorry, Jack, but I - "

"Okay, whoa," Dean holds a hand up and waves it. "Whoa, just... Just wait a minute. Cas, Jack, one of you - or both of you, I don't give a damn which - had better start explainin' _what the Hell_ is goin' on, and you better start explainin', and you better start explainin' _now_." 

The seraph and their son stare each other down - Jack warningly and Castiel apologetically. Then, the angel tattles on their son. Castiel tells the Winchesters everything that Jack told him. During Castiel's re-telling, Jack is looking down at the floor, twiddling his thumbs in his lap in worry and trying not to get upset. 

After the seraph is done explaining everything Jack told him, Sam and Dean sit back, absorbing it all. They don't say a word, they just silently communicate through facial expressions, raised brows and eye-rolls. While this is going on, Jack is still looking down at the floor, this time with his hands balled up into fists at his sides. Castiel rubs his back reassuringly.

Angelic father and son look up in unison at the sound of Sam clearing his throat. He smiles at them. "Hey, listen. Cas, Jack. It's okay. I mean, we get it. I think... all of us deep down - ...All of us knew that we were never gonna make it out of this thing alive. I mean, Dean and I are already way past the age most hunters either die on a hunt or retire early out of the life. A-and, we've all done stupid shit in what we thought at the time was a good thing in hopes of saving the world from one apocalypse to the next."

He pauses his speech to take a sip of beer. No one interrupts him, they just listen and watch with rapt attention. Sam chuckles self-deprecatingly at this. He continues, "A - and, so... I mean, I get it, Jack. We all do." 

He smirks. "Yeah, Dean included." Sam, Castiel and Jack chuckle as Dean playfully frogs his brother on the shoulder. Sam goes on.

"We understand, Jack. Yeah, it sucks, man, but... None of us are getting out of this alive. Once we save the world, this'll be the last time we ever do so. It's game over once Chuck's gone for good. 'Cause once He's gone, Amara goes, too. After that, that's the end for this universe. The end of all of us." 

To conclude his speech, Sam holds out his beer. "So, for now, here's to Team Free Will two-point-oh." Dean, Castiel and Jack echo his cheer, clanking their beer bottles together with his. They drink until their bottles are half-empty and slam them back down onto the table, and sit in silence, looking or glancing at each other as if Chuck is going to appear and rip them all away from each other in this moment, with no warnings or goodbyes. 

Dean breaks the somber mood with a playful smack to the tabletop and a smirk. "Y'know what? Screw Chuck, screw destiny, screw the Empty. And, y'know what? Screw Billie, too! Let's go out to eat tonight. We deserve to celebrate being a family one last time." 

Sam, Castiel and Jack are completely on board with that. 

* * *

Once they're all in Baby, with Castiel riding shotgun and holding hands with Dean as drives one-handed, the angel looks at his husband questioningly. Dean nods. The seraph flashes a goofy smile at his husband and takes out the mixtape Dean made him a few years ago. Pops it in the tape deck. 

Sam smirks and rolls his eyes good-naturedly at them and takes out a paperback novel out of his pocket, and begins to read.

The ride continues on as the mixtape plays. Jack and Dean head-bang to the fast-paced songs and even goad Castiel into joining them. Sam laughs as he bookmarks the page he's reading and takes out his phone to record the innocent silliness. 

* * *

A few towns over, they stop at an Applebee's. (In which Dean chuckles lovingly at his husband after he innocently wondered aloud, "How do bees have apples? And, _why_?". Then, Dean is left to good-naturedly roll his eyes and groan as Sam launches into the history of the restaurant.) 

The place is packed, of course, so Dean just parks in front of a shady tree on the outer space of the parking lot, which sat neighboringly to an AutoZone. They all pile out of the Impala, stretching out their aching, cramped leg muscles. Then, they set off towards the entrance to the restaurant. 

Once the family was all inside, they were immediately greeted by an official Applebee's customer greeter, who flashed them a toothy, friendly grin that bordered on the creepy side. Her eyes clearly screamed: "I'm not getting paid enough for this shit, but I need this money!" 

"Hi! My name is Kami." was what she actually said, "Welcome to Applebee's! And how many is in your party tonight?"

"Uh, it's just us four," Dean replied, pointing to himself, Sam, Castiel and Jack. He smiled charmingly at the greeter. He smirked when he saw her flush prettily. Castiel and Sam exchanged twin looks and rolled their eyes. Jack hid a quiet giggle behind his hand. 

"Well," the greeter continued. "Okay, follow me and I'll show you to your seats. Would you guys like a table or a booth?" 

"Booth," the Winchesters replied. They followed Kami to their booth seats and she immediately set their menus and napkin- wrapped eating utensils in front of them as they sat down. Dean and Castiel on one side, with Sam and Jack on the other. Kami smiled and took out a notepad, then slipped her pen from out of the high bun that sat atop her head precariously. 

"Do you know what you'd like, or do you want me to give you a moment to decide?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah, we'll go ahead and order. Gimme the biggest bacon burger you got. Hold the tomatoes. Fries and hot wings as my sides. Spicy hot, with Ranch dressing. And for my drink, do you have Sol beer?" He put on the charm again. 

Kami blushed a darker pink this time and nodded as she took his menu from him. "Oh!" he remembered to ask. "Do you have pie?"

She nodded with a pretty grin. "Yeah! Apple, pecan, cherry. All the usuals." Dean nodded. "I'll take apple, then." He winked a shot finger-guns at her. Kami smirks and rolls her eyes, then turns her attention to the others and gets their orders:

Sam chose the Impossible Burger. The Impossible Burger is 100% plant-based. It is made from soy and potato protein, coconut oil, and heme — a molecule that makes the burger taste like meat. It also contains dextrose, yeast extract, as well as binders like methylcellulose and food starch to hold the burger together when it’s being cooked. It's currently usually on found in New York so far, so Sam was surprised to see it on their menu. 

For sides, Sam just went with a club salad and steamed broccoli. He didn't order anything for dessert. For drink, he also ordered a Sol beer. 

Castiel and Jack ordered the same things Dean did, beer included. 

"Alright," Kami chirped as she gathered their menus. "I'll be right back with your drinks, and your food will be ready as soon as possible, okay?" 

The Winchesters all nodded and grinned back at her. Kami then left to go back to the greeting area. Jack immediately started to fidget with the game device that sat next to the window. Sam geeked out with him as Jack started to play a trivia game on it. 

"Aww, look at them," Dean whispered to his husband. "Geekin' out together over some nerdy game." 

"Dean," Castiel gently admonished him, but couldn't help but chuckle quietly in agreement. It really was adorable when Sam and Jack did - as Dean put it - "nerdy" and "geeky" things together. 

Castiel then startled a bit when his phone quietly alerted him to a YouTube notification. Dean smirked at his husband playfully. "Another cat video, angel?" 

He smiled smugly at the cute flush on his angel's cheeks. He looked around to make sure there were no homophobes around before kissing his husband's left cheek. Hell, even if they were around, he'd gladly kiss his angel anyway, because Castiel, Angel of the Lord, is his husband and Dean will kiss him anytime and anywhere he pleases. 

A part of Dean kinda wishes Chuck was still on their side so he could bring his and Sammy's parents back. Just to see the looks on their faces when he kissed Cas in front of them. 

_Damn,_ Dean thought. _I'd pay good money for Chuck to be on our side again just to see that. I'd like to see the look on Amara's, too._

Seeing the look on Dean's face puzzles Castiel. The angel is even more confused when Dean starts to chuckle. "Dean? What's so funny?" 

Hearing this, Sam's and Jack's heads snap over to them in attention. "Yeah," Sam says. "Uh, care to share with the rest of us, De?"

Dean chuckles again as he tries to explain through his laughter. Soon, his family is laughing right along with him. Shortly after, their drinks arrive. 

"Here ya go, boys," Kami grins as she sets their beverages right in front of them. She hands over the beers to Dean, Cas and Sam. For Jack, she hands him a Coca-Cola. Because even though he looks like a teenager or a young adult, he's still only three in actual age. Jack and Dean had tried to argue that, even though he was three in age, he wasn't three mentally, emotionally or physically.

Cas and Sam were having none of it, so Castiel had ordered a Coke for Jack. 

Another few minutes pass, and their food finally arrives just as Dean was starting to complain about the wait. 

They thank Kami and happily dig in and stuff their faces. When they are done, they are all full to the gills. They rub their inflated stomachs and groan in protest at the feeling of fullness. 

"Ugh, man, I feel sick," Dean moaned. Then, he grinned sleepily. "But _damn_ if that wasn't good!" 

Castiel nods in agreement with his husband as he chuckles warmly. He takes Dean's hand in his own and squeezes it lightly. 

Dean squeezes back just as softly as his angel had and helps him stand up. "Alright, time to go home and come up with a game plan." 

His family nods in agreement. Dean leaves a generous tip for their waiter. Cas, Sam and Jack go wait in the Impala as Dean pays the bill. 

Once they were all piled into Baby together and halfway down the road with the cassette player and radio turned off, Dean makes sure there are no other vehicles on the road before he turns to his husband and says casually, "By the way, Cas? Sammy and I are also gonna make _damn_ sure we get you outta your stupid fuckin' deal too, ya hear?" 

Castiel and Jack audibly gasp in shock. They look at each other in surprise before turning to Dean in their shock. 

* * *

**THE END**

* * *


End file.
